


At Rock Bottom

by ferriswheeldiary



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Love Simon (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferriswheeldiary/pseuds/ferriswheeldiary
Summary: Just when Spierfeld was high and mighty, a conflict arose. Simon's mother Emily got a chance to earn more money for her job as a psychologist in New York. Queens, to be exact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and his friends brace themselves for a goodbye.

"Bad news, guys." sighed a mentally exhausted Simon as his legs slid under the green cafeteria table next to his best friend Leah. He set his lunch tray down, and proceeded to talk amongst his group of friends (and a boyfriend). They had just gone silent from the negative interjection. 

"Dad's on board with mom. They're not going to separate just so I can stay in Georgia while mom and Nora are in New York." The group groaned at the news, and he couldn't blame them. He didn't want to leave them either; especially Bram. 

"Si, we know you want to stay, but ultimately there's nothing you can do anymore. It's your parent's decision." That was the last thing that Simon wanted to hear, but she was right. The group continued to just have this awkward silence loom over them. 

"I don't do long distance relationships." Bram broke the silence. It was better silent. 

"You could've just said that you wanted to break up with me. It's way better than not even wanting to try at least for me." Simon stood up from the table, flipped his bag over his shoulder, and turned to walk away.  
"Si!" Leah followed behind him. 

"Come on, man." Nick shook his head in disappointment at his teammate sitting beside him. "You just completely screwed up your relationship with Simon. That was, like, the worst time for you to mention anything about Spierfeld." Bram looked to be completely emotionless. "I just don't want to be mourning when he leaves, Nick. It was better to just rip the bandage off now. I didn't mean it to be malicious. I really didn't." He sighed. "I fucked up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, dude, you did. There's no way Simon will accept any apology from you. Believe me, I've known him since kindergarten." Nick pursed his lips, and didn't know what to say to Abby, who was lying on his chest. They both just looked at each other, and Bram faced forward in regret.

After school was a hectic time for the Spiers. They were trying to squeeze pizza night in with their packing. "When are we leaving?" asked the older sibling of the two Spier children. "Wednesday." Emily Spier answered.  
It was Monday.

"I'm kinda excited for New York." Simon's little sister, Nora, had always wanted to go to a different state. The family's only been abroad to Paris. "Yeah?" Mom turned around from the sink while washing dishes to smile at Nora. She was always the golden child that agreed to everything that their parents said. "What about you, Si? Are you excited to move to New York?" 

Simon picked at the skin on his finger. "Yeah, I guess." He paused. "I just really wanted to finish off high school with my friends and my boyfriend, you know?"  
"Oh, yeah, have you and Bram figured out what you're going do because you're moving?"  
"Yeah, uh..." His voice began to crack, and get quieter to shield the pain of heartbreak. "We're done, actually."  
"Done? Like, broken up?" Emily turned the water coming from the faucet off after placing the last dish on the rack beside her.  
"Yeah." 

Nora turned to face her brother, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You'll find someone."  
"Thanks, Nora." Simon tried to smile at her for being supportive. Emily admired how they bonded. 

 

When evening turned into night, Emily came to pay a visit to her son before he fell asleep. She sat at the egde of his bed, and watched him shift to sit up. "You okay, baby?" asked Emily, gently carressing her son's knee.  


"Yeah, I'm okay. I want to leave to New York already. I want to start over. Of course I'll keep in touch with Leah, Nick, and Abby, but I realized that a change might be good for me."  
"I'm so happy that you feel better. To be honest with you, it really is like a fresh slate."  
She paused momentarily. "A month ago, I applied for this school in Queens for you and your sister. You got in, and because they have sibling priority, Nora got in, too."  
"What's it called?"  
"Midtown High School of Science and Technology."  
Simon briefly exhaled through his nose. "That's a handful. I'm surprised you remembered. Do they-"  
"Yes, Simon, they have a theater department."  
"Oh, thank god. I was not about to have robotics as an elective." He chuckled, and so did his mother.  
"Simon, it's just a fancy name for a regular school."  
"A regular school full of smart kids who will happen to go on to be doctors, engineers, chemists, and scientists?"  
"Well-"  


Simon raised his eyebrow with a matter-of-fact attitude.  
"Okay, you're right, but don't judge a book by its cover, okay?" She patted his knee, then stood up to make her way to the door. "Good night, sweetie." She turned the light off in Simon's room.  
"Goodnight, mom." He shifted in his bed to turn over on his right side to grab his phone after Emily left the room, shutting the door behind her.  


The next morning, Simon had waited a minute when everyone was picked up in his red Subaru to collectively tell them that, that day, Tuesday, was his last day at Creekwood High. His mom would come after lunch to check him out of the school so she'd be able to enroll him at Midtown High once they got settled into their new home in New York. He tried to make the drive as painless as possible since, well, he was leaving his best friends behind. They had skipped picking up Bram because the last thing the four of them needed was for the drive to get awkward.  
"Do you think you'll like New York?" asked Leah in the passenger's seat.  
"Of course I'll like it, but it's going to take me a while to adjust. I'll definitely get homesick."  
"Promise us you'll come back to visit?"  
"I promise."  
Their ride had ended once Simon found a parking spot. The four of them stepped out of the car, and had huddled together for a group hug.  
"I'll still be active in our groupchat."  
"Not if you find a new groupchat." Nick retorted playfully, and Simon turned to the pathway to the entrance while rolling his eyes. The group had a laugh.

"Even if I do find a new group chat, no one will replace the magic of the 'a whole lotta bullshit' chat."  
"Who came up with that name?" Leah intervened.  
"Nick," Abby responded. "It's always Nick." The group laughed again while entering the large school.

Just as lunch approached, Simon had to say goodbye to his friends. He waited for them to arrive at their everyday cafeteria table once the bell rung. Everyone, even Garrett, showed up except Bram. Even if it was slight, his heart stung to see that Bram didn't even have the cajones to say bye to him. 

"Si!" Leah tackled her best friend in a hug, but made sure he wouldn't fall over. "I thought your mom was coming to get you at lunch!"  
"Yeah, she's here in the main office, but I couldn't leave you guys without saying see you later."  
"Right..." She paused. "See you later." She gestured quotations around her words. "You'll probably find a boyfriend and forget about all of us."  
The male teenager rolled his eyes playfully, and because the straggler friends finally arrived, a lengthy group hug was commenced again. Simon let out a bittersweet sigh. "I miss you guys already." With that, goodbyes were said, and Simon walked to the Main Office upstairs on the Administration floor. When he entered, his mom was already to go. She had been talking to assistant principal Mr. Worth. "Hey, bud! I heard you're leaving us to go to New York." Mr. Worth inquired, and placed his hand on Simon's shoulder like usual. "Yeah, that's the plan." Emily smiled at the two of them, but her son could tell the smile was bittersweet. "Well, you better stay out of trouble, and you have my email if you ever need anything." "Thanks, Mr. Worth." Simon seperated from the office into the hallway with his mother. "Take care, guys!" "Thank you, Mr. Worth!" Emily replied. "Your dad and Nora are waiting in the car. We're going to Waffle House for dinner!" Simon was silent on the walk from the hallway to the entrance of the school. He just took everything in one last time before even stepping into the car. 

Leaving Creekwood High was one of the hardest things Simon had done, but wouldn't show it.  
  
{www.tumblr.com/creeksecrets}  
  
{TEXT Posted by: www.tumblr.com/simonspier]  
  
Dear Creekwood High, Unless you're living under a rock, you've probably heard that I, Simon Spier, am moving to New York. It's true. It's not a hoax. Unfortunately. Creekwood has given me the most crazy, rollercoaster teenage years, and I'm grateful for it. I hate to leave so abruptly only a week into senior year for most of us on this page, but it really wasn't my choice. 

If you knew me personally, I apologize for not being able to stay longer, and the same goes for the people I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to. I'll still be active on this page, but of course I won't actually be attending Creekwood High anymore. If you want to keep in touch, don't hesistae to message me on my Tumblr, or if you have my other socials/phone number. You guys are crazy, but that's why I've had such a great experience here. Thank you for the memories.   
  
Love, Simon   
  
[POSTED]


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's first day at Midtown School of Science and Technology.

Nora was already settled into the new house, but Simon didn't find himself to be at home. His home is in Georgia with his friends, not some Surburban home with an empty interior. The inside was already furnished, so pretty much, he just crashed on the bed. He chose the room with the small couch on the ledge of the window. It didn't feel like his room yet. The movers would be there with their belongings besides the carry on suitcase they were able to bring onto the plane. They also brought luggages with as many clothes as they could put inside. It was procedural at this point.


End file.
